Oops...
Derek '''is an antagonist in the Zack series who first appeared in the first zack episode Zack gets in trouble at school. Information '''Gender: Male Age: 17 Occupation: Comp School Student Family: '''Simon (father) Amy (mother) Denise (sister) '''First Appearence: Zack gets in trouble at school Last Appearence: Zack Becomes Hardcore Ethnicity: '''Caucasian-British History '''Derek was born in 1996 in his hometown at South London. When he was 4 years old he obtained a nintendo 64 for christmas, he played multiple violent video games that his parents weren't too proud of. When he was 5, he started school and began to hate school due to them keeping him from his console, he usually faked his accidents just so he could go home and get his parents to bring up the TV along with the console and games so he could play them all he wanted. Throughout his life when more and more game consoles released, he stole his mother's money and bought alot of games along with the new game consoles he bought, at some other times when his mother didn't have enough money, he stole priceless things his family kept in the attic so his parents wouldn't have to wonder where the stuff they usually keep with them are. When he was 13, his parents had enough of him playing those games as he bullied alot of kids at school, so they took his consoles off him and locked them away so he couldn't find them, about 3 weeks after they were taken off him, he over heard his father saying they were in the safe where they keep their heirlooms and the key was hidden in the attic behind the old VHS tapes box. After he got his way in the safe he found his dad's USP with 3 magazines and a silencer in there, he took the gun and the silencer along with one clip then went to his parents with the gun behind his back, he tells his mother and father to close their eyes because he has a suprise for them, he then pulled out the gun and shot his mother in the chest (killing her instantly) and shot his father in the stomach (leaving him wounded), after he shot them, he went into his room and played on his console for 15 hours, hearing his dad screaming in the other room, even though Derek thought his dad would bleed to death, the cops were called by the neighbours and Derek jumped out of his window before they could enter his room, when he fell he fell over hitting his face off a rock, causing him to have a black eye, continuing on he managed to get to his sister's home (Denise) and told her what happened. Meanwhile the cops found his father and he managed to live and told the cops what happened and they claimed Derek wanted, Derek knew he couldn't stay in the country for long, so he took his sister with him and they moved off to America. The two were adopted by Simon & Amy, and they found Derek more trouble then his original parents did. Derek's foster parents signed him up to a school along with his sister and he found a bunch of people to mess about with (including Zack), until he met one kid named Hassan, Hassan was Derek's right hand man and Hassan was infact one of the most popular kids in school, with Hassan on Derek's side, he managed to get a little bit more friends. When Derek was 15, that is when the Zack series start and where the lifespan begins. Derek bullies Zack alot throughout the episodes and gets Zack into trouble alot, in "Zack beats up Derek and gets grounded" Zack actually managed to bruise Derek in the right arm, Derek pretended it hurt due to get Zack into trouble, then one day Derek beat up Zack again and then a month later, Zack spilt his coca-cola on Derek's trousers, causing Derek to go in complete rage after Zack had ruin the trousers he just cleaned, Zack fought back and this time, it got into a showdown, during the attack he got 2 teacher's and 10 kids in the hospital, he also killed an officer when Zack used the guy as a human shield. After Derek had his chance to finish off Zack, his gun (that he took from one of the cops trying to arrest the two) was out of bullets, Zack was about to shoot Derek until he noticed his gun was out of bullets too, Derek and Zack spotted bullets on the ground, Derek went for the bullets and Zack ran off, Derek used his ninja skills to appear in the police car then causing the car to get knocked into a barn, Derek's legs broke and he got his left hip impaled off a piece of wood, after Zack noticed he got his revenged he called an ambulance but was then shot by the owner of the barn, the barn owner was arrested, Derek and Zack were sent to hospital along with the wounded victims in the attack, Zack got out of hospital before Derek seeing as his wound healed faster, when Derek got out, he went to school and decided to attack Zack for what he did imapling him and breaking his legs, Zack yelled out, "THINK AGAIN" and this time he bruised Derek's nose and broke his wrist, Derek was then taken into hospital to heal his injuries, seeing as that was his last appearence, it is unknown whether or not he is in good condition or bad condition, either way, he is still alive. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:1999 Births Category:Dudes Category:Troublemakers Category:Popular Characters Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World (characters)